Déjame cuidarte
by Tanuki-801
Summary: Después de escuchar a uno de los chicos de la oficina, Ewon se siente interesado por tener sexo con el jefe, pero esta vez sin condón, razón por la cual es sometido a una sesión de sexo pero, se cumplirá su más reciente fantasía?. YAOI/HARD YAOI/Mookyul Eun x Ewon Jung.


Esto es lo primero que me publico, espero que les guste y se aceptan criticas. Esto nació como un oneshot por lo que NO tendrá continuación pero si les gusta mi trabajo publicaré más cosas de mi autoría :3

*Tanuki-san*

* * *

DEJAME CUIDARTE

Totally captivated – Mookyul Eun x Ewon Jung.

Después de juguetear un rato, mientras se besaban y sentían sus sexos Ewon recordó su inquietud por hacerlo con Mookyu sin protección; todo por culpa de uno de los chicos de la oficina, al cual su novia le negaba sexo cada que éste intentaba hacerlo sin preservativo. Desde que el pequeño y astuto zorro había escuchado una chispa de lujuria se despertó en su interior y se dijo a sí mismo "es ahora o nunca", al fin no había nada que perder.

-Jefe, si ya llevamos tiempo juntos. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos a pelo?

La reciente insinuación del zorrito tomo por sorpresa a Mookyul, sobre todo por el pasado, como la puta de la universidad, del ojiazul, y se quedó mudo por un momento. Él lo había pensado también pero, no importa el tiempo que llevaran juntos, el sexo seguro es siempre lo más importante y tenía que hacer que Ewon lo entendiera del mismo modo que él.

-¿es decir que lo quieres hacer sin condón?- susurro Mookyul al tiempo que mordía levemente la oreja de Ewon. Y contoneaba sus caderas para hacerle sentir la prominente erección.

-Aja- contesto Ewon entre un leve jadeo mientras su cuerpo entero reaccionaba al gesto de Mookyul, impaciente por tenerlo.

-…eso, no va a pasar. Nunca permitas que nadie te folle sin condón.- Replico molesto mientras volvía a morder a Ewon en el mismo lugar, pero ahora de forma más agresiva. Y le gustaba morder, eso ya lo había comprobado varias veces el cuello de Ewon.

-Auch! Pero tú no eres "nadie"…- Se quejo el joven rubio mientras su cuerpo entero ardía de deseo y su rostro se sonrojaba por la discreta declaración.

-De verdad quieres eso?... quieres que te folle sin condón y que me corra dentro de tu apretado culo?- Dijo el de pelo negro con una voz susurrante llena de lujuria.

Tras escuchar eso, las entrañas de Ewon se apretaron y el éxtasis creció de forma desmedida en el, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina y aguantó un gemido, sin embargo su rostro no podía esconder lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Sí, follame- dijo casi gritando, estaba entre emocionado por hacer aquello y excitado por toda la situación.

-eso no pasara- dijo Mookyul, al tiempo que mostraba al rubio el paquetito plateado que había tomado de la mesita de noche. Ewon no pudo esconder su decepción; pero al menos sí tendría sexo - Ahora, pónmelo!- ordeno Mookyul a lo que Ewon obedeció al instante. Tomo el paquetito plateado y bajo hasta entrepierna del jefe, besó la cabeza de aquel palpitante miembro y coloco el aditamento de látex, se incorporó para poder ver a su amante a los ojos.

-Te quiero y por eso te cuido; pretendo cuidarte por mucho tiempo. Déjame cuidarte pequeño zorro astuto.- Dijo Mookyul, al tiempo que atraía a su amante por la nuca y le besaba profunda y apasionadamente.

Fue un beso largo, exquisito, húmedo. Cuando el jefe interrumpió el beso para apreciar el resultado Ewon desbordaba de pasión y deseo, no podía esperar más, así que se estiro para alcanzar los labios de Mookyul y le beso nuevamente. Podía sentir sus húmedos labios contra los suyos y la tibia lengua que jugaba traviesamente con la propia, las manos del más alto acariciándole el pecho, entreteniéndose en los pezones y su miembro cubierto por esa fina capa de látex que él mismo había colocado. Ewon estaba perdido dentro de aquella ola de pasión que había inundado la habitación, que increíble que se pusiera en ese estado solo con besarle. De pronto, sin titubeo alguno, el fuerte brazo de Mookyul le obligo a darse la vuelta para exponer su trasero y penetrarle hasta el fondo sin ninguna preparación previa; el pequeño zorro gritó a causa de la mezcla de dolor y placer al tiempo que Mookyul hizo una mueca al tiempo que dejó escapar un sonido gutural a causa del placer y sin esperar a que Ewon recuperara el aliento comenzó a moverse repetida y rápidamente, el rubio sabía que era una especie de castigo por haber hecho tal propuesta, pero, increíblemente lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes, sabía que no resistiría mucho ante tan salvaje embate, ambos lo sabían y sin más el de pelo negro aumento el ritmo, era salvaje casi desesperado, Ewon no podía parar de gemir, casi llegaba al clímax, casi lo podía tocar cuando una firme y tibia mano le atrapo el sexo y lo privo de aquel alivio que tanto añoraba. Ewon solo pudo soltar un fuerte gemido de decepción al tiempo que su cuerpo entero reaccionaba con un escalofrío.

-No, aun no…espera un poco- dijo seductoramente el jefe mientras le besaba en la espalda, Ewon sentía la tibia lengua que le acariciaba mientras hacía más lento el ritmo de las estocadas.

Fue entonces cuando Mookyul le dio la vuelta para poder admirar a todas luces el rostro de su delgado amante, mientras se movía a un ritmo que apenas era perceptible. Entonces sonrió tan lascivamente que éste último pudo entender que lo "peor" estaba por llegar.

Y así era, el jefe comenzó a aumentar nuevamente el ritmo y el rubio ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la estimulación que su amante le proporcionaba, estaba perdiendo la cabeza a causa de aquel doloroso placer. Mookyul se movía firmemente en su interior, con una mano le tenía el pene atrapado impidiéndole correrse y con la otra le pellizcaba el rosado pezón. Entonces sin más, el jefe comenzó a profundizar más en él, salía y entraba entero, hasta que lo penetro todo lo rápido y profundo que pudo, al tiempo que liberaba el miembro del rubio y los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos. El jefe se dejó caer a su derecha y se abrazaron para recuperar el aliento acompasando sus respiraciones.

Descansaron unos minutos hasta que Ewon comenzaba a quedarse dormido, pensó que podría descansar, gran error, apenas se dejaba envolver en un sueño cuando el jefe le habló.

-Hey, zorro astuto… crees que vas a dormir?- Ewon se aterrorizó ante aquellas palabras, el jefe le tomo de la muñeca derecha y dirigío la mano a su entrepierna. – Mi amigo dice que aun no puedes dormir, él aun está muy despierto.

Fue entonces cuando Mookyul de obligó a levantarse de la cama, lo llevó de la mano hasta el sofá de la habitación, se sentó y sin más rodeaos arrodillo a Ewon frente a él, lo miró seductoramente y ordenó firmemente:

-Chúpalo!- dijó observando al rubio directamente a los bellos ojos azules.

-P..pero, aun llevas el condón puesto…- Que imbécil, eso no lo iba a salvar y lo sabía, pero odiaba el sabor del látex.

-¿Y?, no seas estúpido y hazlo de una vez antes de que me enoje.- Dijo al tiempo lanzaba una feroz mirada que dejaba saber que no estaba jugando.

Fue entonces cuando Ewon se acerco a la entrepierna de su amante para retirar aquella pequeña bolsa de látex llena de la semilla de su jefe, la arrojó al piso y comenzó con su encomienda, besó tímidamente la cabeza, el cuerpo, hasta llegar a la base; entonces empezó a lamer aquel órgano que hace pocos minutos le había proporcionado placer, lamía limpiando lo que quedaba de viscoso semen y se percató de algo nuevo, no sabía a látex, sabía dulce lo cual le hizo la tarea a un más fácil y satisfactoria, fue entonces cuando comenzó a hacerlo de verdad.

Introdujo entonces el miembro de su amante a su boca succionando sutilmente, subiendo, bajando, marcando un ritmo, fue entonces cuando se percató de la fuerte mirada del jefe, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, maldito, le gusta ver y el debía tomar ventaja de eso. Ewon comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, succionando y ayudándose con sus manos para acelerar la eyaculación del jefe, parece que dar palizas de manera profesional era un buen ejercicio. Ewon escuchaba los gruñidos de su amante, ya casi lo conseguía, Mookyul movía las caderas llegando más profundo en la garganta del rubio, le acariciaba la nuca para que no pudiera escapar de su ataque, Ewon seguía jugando con su lengua y entonces lo sintió, el cálido semen inundó su boca quería escupirlo pero Mookyul le lanzó una mirada de "más vale que te lo tragues", cosa que termino por hacer.

Sintió cómo lo tomaba de los hombros y lo acomodaba en su regazo, lo tomo de la barbilla y le beso como agradeciendo el trabajo. Ewon ya se había acostumbrado, a él le gustaba saborear su propia semilla, siempre lo hacia.

-Ya te puedes dormir zorrito. Le besó la frente y lo abrazó, Ewon estaba exhausto por lo que se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

Despertó a causa de la luz que se colaba por la ventana, estaba en la amplia cama de sabanas grices, el jefe se había ido a la oficina o eso suponía, se levantó para buscarlo pero aun sentía el dolor en la cadera tras la noche que había pasado junto a Mookyul. Entonces lo encontró saliendo de la ducha, éste le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción y le hizo un gesto para señalarle el reloj de la habitación, era tarde, jodidamente tarde. El pánico se apoderó de Ewon y sustituyo al leve dolor, si quería llegar a la universidad tenía que salir ya mismo, estúpido Mookyul todo era su culpa. Pero tendría que reclamar después, ahora tenía que correr.


End file.
